


With your hands all over (kissing my neck)

by foxyroxi



Series: Rare pair hell [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Deep throat, Kevin fucks Neil in his old palmetto jersey, Light BDSM, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, kevneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: They had been in this relationship for three years now, and Kevin had never been happier. Neil had never been happier. He was healthy now too, not that Neil wasn’t before, but he wasn’t happy. He didn’t undergo the same rigorous training exercise as Kevin did but they ate the same, but Neil had gotten a soft stomach Kevin loved to press his face into and love handles Kevin loved to grab whenever he had the chance.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten
Series: Rare pair hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861276
Kudos: 36





	With your hands all over (kissing my neck)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, posting another rare pair fic! 
> 
> I hope you all will like it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might have occured!  
> Please be kind!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

It had been a long day. All Kevin wanted to do was go home and cuddle his boyfriend. That was all he wanted, but here he was, stuck in traffic. He had been gone for a week for a game in New York and it felt weird to be a way from Neil for over two days at most. When they had gotten together, Kevin had taken Neil out on his boat on Castaic lake and Neil had spotted this beautiful house forty-something minutes out of Los Angeles. Kevin had bought it, they had renovated it and they had moved in to it. 

They hadn’t gotten together before after they both had left college and Andrew had broken up with Neil during his first year as a professional Exy player. Neil never took a contract because his goal had been to play with Andrew and he couldn’t make himself play exy after Andrew had dumped him and then gone public with a twink model from New York. Kevin was angry on Neil’s behalf because Neil deserved better that being dumped for a pretty model. Kevin had been in a temporary relationship with a female model when Neil arrived in California. They had broken it off not long after and Neil moved in with Kevin in his penthouse in Los Angeles, just a few minutes from the stadium. Neil had stayed and Kevin hired him as his assistant and paid him generously so Ichirou wouldn’t hunt Neil down. Ichirou didn’t care as long as he got his money.

They had been in this relationship for three years now, and Kevin had never been happier. Neil had never been happier. He was healthy now too, not that Neil wasn’t before, but he wasn’t happy. He didn’t undergo the same rigorous training exercise as Kevin did but they ate the same, but Neil had gotten a soft stomach Kevin loved to press his face into and love handles Kevin loved to grab whenever he had the chance. Neil loved to please Kevin is every aspect of his life. It was something Neil had realised after Kevin had hired him. One thing was when then they were at work. Neil usually followed Kevin everywhere he went - to the court, press conferences, photoshoots and did everything Kevin needed him to. Kevin sometimes told Neil to stay home and handle the work from his office on the first floor with a view over the lake. But Neil also loved to please Kevin when it wasn’t work related.

So far it had taken Kevin an hour to drive the forty-something minutes it took to drive home, when a text made its presence known on his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it and almost dropped it into his lap. _What the fuck was Neil thinking?_ Apparently he wasn’t but who was Kevin to complain when his boyfriend sent him pictures of himself in panties and his old Palmetto jersey. Neil was wearing black panties, black stocking and a garter. Kevin wouldn’t be surprised if Neil was wearing a matching bra underneath. Neil was in the kitchen making dinner. He was holding a spatula in one hand, his phone in the other. It made Kevin smile, because Neil had done as Kevin had told him to. He had instructed Neil to wear something light and some panties and then at 5PM he should send Kevin a picture if he wasn’t home by then. And Neil had gone the extra mile to make Kevin happy. 

**_February 21 2014, 5:26PM_ **

**_Me_ **

_Such a good boy, Neil_

_Are you waiting for me_ _  
_ _to get home?_

**_Baby_ **

_Thank you, Sir_

_Are you home soon?_

**_Me_ **

_I should be_

_Traffic is keeping me_ _  
_ _Are you wearing your plug, baby boy?_

**_Baby_ **

_Yes, Sir. I am Sir._

**_Me_ **

_Good boy_

_Traffic is moving now, so_ _  
_ _I’ll be home soon_

**_Baby_ **

_Good._

_I’ve missed you_

Kevin smiled as he tossed his phone into the passenger seat. He had missed Neil too. He had almost brought Neil to New York with him because he knew it would be a long time without seeing his boyfriend, but he supposed he couldn’t bring Neil everywhere forever. A week without Neil was too long for Kevin and next time he would bring him with him. With traffic moving now, he would be home soon, he hoped. Thirty minutes later he parked the car in the garage and got out of the car and closed the door behind him. He opened the trunk and grabbed his bag before he locked the car up. He stepped out and closed the garage as he walked up to the front door.

Neil met him by the door. Black stocking framed his long legs, held up by the garter belt. Kevin’s old Palmetto jersey that was two sizes too big on Neil and it looked more like a dress than anything else, but it made the redhead look good. He beamed when he saw Kevin at the door. 

“Welcome home Sir,” he said and let Kevin get off his shoes and jacket before he practically jumped into Kevin’s arms. Kevin wrapped his arms around Neil’s tiny waist and picked him up so they were at eye level. Neil easily wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

“It’s good to be home,” he said and smiled at the man in his arms. He leaned in and kissed Neil as he walked them back to the kitchen. It tempted him to skip dinner and just take Neil to bed and then order take out for dinner, but Neil pulled back from the kiss. He licked his lips and Kevin wanted nothing more than to kiss him until they were both breathless. 

“Dinner is ready, Sir. And as much as I want this, eat first. You have been in traffic for almost an hour and a half. You must be starving.”

“Yeah. For you.”

“Kevin!” Neil laughed and playfully hit his chest. Kevin put him down on his usual dining room chair and then went to fetch a glass of wine. Neil still wasn’t much of a drinker and he had never been, but he liked sweet wines compared to dry ones, and every once in a while he enjoyed having a glass with Kevin. He came back with two wine glasses, one for Kevin and one for Neil. He pressed a kiss to Neil’s hair, then placed the glass next to his plate. 

“What did you make, Neil?” He asked as he sat down. He fiddled with his phone for a second, opening up an app for the remote-controlled plug Neil was a wearing. He turned it up a notch, watching as Neil suppressed a moan and sat a little straighter in his seat. The redhead gasped, his hands curling on the table.

“I’ve made a... stir fry with noodles, honey glazed beef, a-ah, homemade sweet chili sauce and fresh vegetables.” Kevin had already begun eating before Neil had even finished. He turned the plug up another notch. “And for dessert I’ve made an orange and champagne sorbet, _fuck_.”

“T’is ish ama’ing N’il,” Kevin said with his mouth full of food.

“Don’t speak with your mouth f-full, Kevin,” Neil chuckled. Kevin had the habit of speaking with his mouth full, and while it was disgusting, it was also Kevin’s way of saying that the food was amazing. 

They ate dinner. Kevin talked about New York a d about a transfer to Great Britain’s best team, The London Wraiths. Neil looked surprised. “I received a call from the coach of the team, asking if you could talk sometime soon. I told him I would get back to him next week when you were home,” Neil explained as he took their plates to the kitchen. He went to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. He let it sit on the counter for two minutes before he scooped it into glass bowls and took them to the dining room table. 

“I’ll call him back on Monday. I’m busy this weekend,” he said as he ate the dessert Neil had made. “Oh my God, Neil. This is so good.” Neil smiled at Kevin. Kevin wasn’t big on sweets, so it was hard to make desserts sometimes. “Come here and taste.” Neil walked over to Kevin and sat down in his lap. He took the spoon and hummed. Kevin’s free hand went to Neil’s thigh, supporting him.

“It’s good,” Neil said and licked his lips clean from the sorbet ice cream. Kevin hummed and dipped his spoon in the ice cream and then brought it up to Neil’s neck. The redhead hissed at the cold spoon and ice cream. “What are you doing Kev — haaa,” he moaned Kevin leaned in and licked the ice cream off of Neil’s neck.

“I’m having my dessert, Neil,” Kevin hums against his skin. He brought the spoon to the other side of Neil’s neck. He licked the melting ice cream off. He sucked a hickey to Neil’s tan neck, adding another mark to Neil’s endless collection of marks Kevin had left on his body. He put the spoon in Neil’s mouth and put the glass bowl off to the side next to Neil’s. He easily manhandled Neil onto the table, his legs spread to accommodate him. He unhooked the stockings from the garter and carefully slid the socks off of Neil’s long limbs. He tossed them over his shoulder before he took the spoon from Neil’s mouth. He dipped into in the melted ice cream, looking at Neil. 

“Put your feet on the table baby,” he instructed Neil and Neil did. Kevin put the spoon against the skin on Neil’s inner thighs, painting motives with the liquefying sorbet Neil probably had spent hours making. Neil’s thighs trembled slightly from the cold metal on his thigh, but he did his best to stay still and not ruin Kevin’s masterpiece. When Kevin was satisfied with his work, he put the spoon down, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of Neil’s knees. He pressed his tongue against the soft skin, then licked up the mess he had made. He didn’t stop until he reached the hem of Neil’s black panties. He looked up as he got an idea. 

He pulled back and grabbed the spoon again and made sure he had covered it in dripping ice cream before he pressed it against Neil’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Neil hissed, “That’s cold!”

“That’s the point of ice cream, Neil.”

“Yeah, but not on my co-- _ock, fuck,_ ” he moaned when Kevin mouthed at his cock to clean up the mess. He sucked until Neil’s cock was hard, his panties soaked and their ice cream melted. He hooked his fingers around the hem of the panties, pulling them down enough to expose Neil’s cock. He leaned down and sucked at the head of Neil’s cock, taking more and more into his mouth until Neil’s entire cock filled his mouth. “Fuck Kevin,” he gasped. His thighs were hooked over Kevin’s shoulders now, framing his head. He licked his lips, watching as Kevin devoured his cock. 

“I will not last Kevin,” he moaned and Kevin pulled off him. He put Neil’s thighs down, swatting his inner thigh slightly. “Go upstairs. Take your panties off and get on your hands and knees on the bed, baby.”

“Yes, Sir,” Neil breathed and moved off the table. 

Kevin watched as Neil moved up the stairs to the first floor. He fiddled with his phone, pushing the plug up another notch. Neil swore on top of the stairs and Kevin grinned as he got up from his chair and picked up the stockings he tossed onto the floor. He cleaned up after dinner, giving Neil time to get into position. He moved upstairs and went into their bedroom where he found Neil on his knees on the bed, his hands in his lap. 

“Good boy Neil,” Kevin hummed when he saw his boyfriend on their bed. He walked over to him and tilted Neil’s head back to kiss him. “Good boy Neil.” The redhead hummed against Kevin’s lips when he kissed him. “And good boys deserve a reward. So tell me, baby… What do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck my throat Sir. And I want you to fuck me. Use me. Tie me up, please,” Neil said, his eyes slightly open to watch Kevin move around their bedroom. Kevin grabbed a few silk robes, handcuffs and ankle cuffs. He grabbed a cockring and another plug from the drawer and put it all on the bed. He lifted the shirt and secured the cockring around Neil’s cock. It was hard seeing that Neil was rock hard and looked like he could explode at any second. He tied Neil’s hands behind his back and moved him onto a cushion on the floor. He pulled off his shirt. Kevin was all hard muscles and very little fat. He had a trail of ebony hair leading from his navel and disappeared beneath his pants. He had nipple piercings and a fox tattoo on his ribcage. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock. He hadn’t bothered with boxers. 

“Baby,” Kevin mumbled. He reached out and touched Neil’s cheek. Neil nuzzled against his hand, a soft smile spreading on his face. “I’m going to fuck your mouth. If you need out, blink four times or say your safe word.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What’s your safe word, baby?”

“Ravens and stoplights.”

Kevin smiled and caressed Neil’s cheek before he grabbed his chin. “Open up, baby.” Neil opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Kevin pressed his thumb against Neil’s tongue. He stroked himself until he was hard. He stepped closer to Neil, allowing him an easier slide into his mouth. The redhead hummed and sucked at the head of Kevin’s cock. Kevin hummed as Neil sucked him to full hardness and slowly took him down his throat. Kevin’s hands slid into Neil’s hair, enjoying the feeling of Neil’s throat around him. 

“That’s it, baby,” he praised. Neil relaxed his throat at the praise. Neil liked to be praised. Sometimes it turned Neil on and sometimes it happened at inappropriate times, but they dealt with it. He had once praised Neil at a team meeting and Neil had promptly gotten horny and they had to deal with it before going on with their day. He curled his fingers in Neil’s auburn hair and slowly began to to thrust into Neil’s mouth, sliding deeper down this throat with each thrust. Drool was dripping down Neil’s chin and onto his neck, soaking the shirt around the collar. Once Kevin was sure Neil wouldn’t gag on his cock, thrust into him. He pulled all the way out, then thrust back down Neil’s throat, the younger man relaxing with every thrust. 

“Your throat feels so good around my cock baby boy. You’ve gotten so good at taking my cock down your throat,” Kevin hummed as he moved his hips faster. He was careful not to hurt Neil. It wasn’t his intention or his goal. Neil liked to have his mouth stuffed with Kevin’s cock, and Kevin liked the tightness of Neil’s throat contracting around his cock. He watched as Neil’s eyes rolled into the back of his head from the force and the pleasure. He kept going until he felt like cumming, until he was so close to the edge he had to pull out of Neil’s mouth. A string of saliva connected Neil’s lower lip with Kevin’s cock. Drool dripped from Neil’s chin and onto the cushion he was kneeling on. “ _Fuck_.” He breathed. He watched Neil lick his lips, trying to lick up some saliva. 

“Get up baby,” Kevin said and helped Neil up on his feet. He supported him as he untied Neil’s hands. He helped him onto the bed. He hooked the shirt up, exposing the gater Neil was wearing underneath before he grabbed the cuffs and tied them to Neil’s wrists. “Lie back baby,” he said and Neil did as he was told. He laid down and got comfortable before Kevin tied his hands to his ankles. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned off the plug. A soft sigh left Neil when the vibrations stopped. 

“I’m going to take the plug out of you Neil. What’s your safe word?”

“Ravens. Not using it.”

“Good boy,” Kevin said as he slowly eased the plug out of Neil’s body. He tossed it onto the bed and grabbed Neil’s soft thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He leaned over Neil, watching his reaction. Neil didn’t always like being tied up and it usually took a couple of minutes for him to realise. 

“I’m good Sir. I’m not using my safe words.”

Kevin smiled and pressed his lips against Neil’s in a heated kiss. Neil parted his lips and Kevin slid his tongue into Neil’s mouth, making the younger man moan. He slid his hands up under Neil’s shirt, pushing it until Neil’s stomach and chest were exposed. He moved down Neil’s neck, down his chest. He swiped his tongue over Neil’s pierced nipples, sucking on each of them, tugging at the piercings with his teeth. Neil moaned with every tug at the studs and Kevin moved down again, pressing soft kisses to Neil’s stomach. He pressed a kiss to each of Neil’s scars he came across, making him moan and tug at his restrains. 

“Sir, please,” Neil moans when Kevin’s hovering over his cock. He sucks at the tip of Neil’s cock into his mouth before he takes the rest into his mouth. Neil sobs, most likely because he’s on the brink of an orgasm and has been since Kevin fucked his throat. He’s rubbing his fingers over Neil’s rim, slowly sliding a finger, then two into Neil’s loose hole. 

“So open for me, baby. You like to be ready for me, don’t you?” 

“Yes Sir. I like to be ready for you,” Neil moaned as Kevin scissored his fingers to stretch Neil open. He kissed Neil’s inner thigh as he added a third finger. “Please. Please Sir, I need you to fuck me,” he sobbed when Kevin pressed his fingers against Neil’s prostate. He hummed, pulling his fingers out of Neil’s loose, stretched hole. He stood back up and grabbed the lube and poured a decent amount onto his hand and rubbed onto his cock. He rubbed his cock over Neil’s hole, the head catching onto the rim. 

He slowly pushed inside Neil, sighing at the tight heat that engulfed his cock. 

“Fuck baby. Even when you’ve been stretched you’re tight around me,” Kevin grunted softly once all of his cock was buried inside Neil. The younger man moaned, his body relaxed once he had bottomed out.

“F-Fuck Sir,” Neil moaned, his entries posture relaxing. He grabbed Neil's thighs and moved slowly, then a little faster, a little harder until he was thrusting his hips in and out of Neil at a fast pace. His fingers curled around Neil’s plush thighs and held onto him. He watched as Neil’s toes curled and his hands tightened into fists from the pleasure. With each trust, Neil became more and more incoherent, his words turning into a mess of sounds and words. 

“ _F-Fuck… S-Shit.._ “he babbled with each thrust. “ _S-So g-good…”_ Kevin always felt proud when he reduced Neil into nothing but a mess. “ _P-Please let me cum, Sir. Please lemme cum_.”

“Good boy Neil,” he hummed. He let go of one of Neil’s thigh and carefully pulled the cockring off Neil’s cock. “Your cock looks painful, Neil. Do you need to cum that bad?” he asked, replacing his hand with the cockring, postponing Neil’s orgasm. 

“ _Fuck!_ Yes Sir! _Please!_ ” he sobbed now and Kevin smirked. Neil sounded so pretty when he begged. He stroked Neil’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

“Cum for me baby,” Kevin crooned. It only took two twists of his hand before Neil came in thick ropes onto his stomach, some landing on his chest. “That’s it, Neil. Cum for me. Such a good boy.” He kept thrusting even if he knew how easily Neil got oversensitive. He undid Neil’s cuffs from his hands, allowing him to wrap his arms around Kevin’s neck as he continued to thrust into him. 

“I’m close baby,” he groaned into Neil’s ear making him tighten around him. After that, it was only a matter of time before Kevin came deeply inside him. He came with a loud groan against Neil’s neck. Neil moans into Kevin’s ear and tightens further around him. “Fucking… shit baby,” he groans as he wrapped his arms around Neil’s lithe body. He dragged out of Neil and laid them both down to catch their breaths. When Kevin had calmed down, he got up and went to the bathroom. He found a washcloth under the sink and got it wet before he went back to Neil and cleaned him up. 

“I’ve missed you, Kevin,” Neil whispered, sounding sleepy now. He smiled as he sat down and cleaned Neil up. When he was done, he took the dirty washcloth to the bathroom and tossed it into the hamper with his jeans and boxers. He found a clean pair of pajamas pants and pulled them on before he crawled into bed with Neil, pulling him close. 

“Thank you for coming home to me,” Neil whispered, and it hurt deep inside Kevin’s chest that Neil still thought he wasn’t worth loving. 

“I love you Neil. Forever and always.”

He watched as Neil fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
